fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-8100-4
Warning: This page will be rewritten. If you are an administrator, please do not delete this page before informing the user Arch Cynemiroth 11-45-66-10 or Bi2018bi2. If these users do not respond, it is due to some personal problem. SCP-8100-4 is one of the anomalies that make up SCP-8100. SCP-8100-4 in question refers to an entity that manifests itself in several different avatars. Due to the entity's unknown nature, there is no current means of containing SCP-8100-4 correctly. Some avatars of SCP-8100-4 demonstrate anomalous effects on reality. According to an avatar of SCP-8100-4, the entity in question is actually the personification of the concept of "over-absolute and impassable authority", "all possible, impossible, existent, nonexistent, applicable and inapplicable means of transcendence" and "authority over all who are beyond the concept of authority", being questionably omnipotent. SCP-8100-4 also proves to be omniscient, due to several intelligence tests conducted and several predictions that have occurred. SCP-8100-4 also proves to be omnipresent, due to the entity's presence in several realities after the Experiment Ghimel-121. SCP-8100-4 currently resides in its reality SCP-8100-3, with its likely true avatar. It was stated by the entity that its true form exists in a reality far beyond any system of narratives and their hierarchies, implying that the entity in question is pataphysical. Power and Stats Tier: Varies, likely 0''' 'Name: '''SCP-8100-4, SCP-8100, "Almighty?" '''Origin: '''SCP Foundation(Yelken version) '''Classification: '''Keter-class anomaly, Pataphysical entity '''Powers and Abilities: ' Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation(Due to the presence of SCP-8100-4 in a reality absolutely superior to Creation and to any hierarchy of narratives, SCP-8100-4 ends up manipulating the plot of inferior narratives, generating changes in reality.), Avatar Creation, Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation(Due to Plot Manipulation), Summoning(He invoked another entity that would later be cataloged as SCP-9208. This being would have been brought by SCP-8100-4 from a different reality.), Void Manipulation, Questionable Metapotence, Questionable Omniarch, Omnilock, Omnifarious, Omnificence, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Dimensional Travel, Dimensionless Existence(Type 3 due to its true form), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Questionable Totality Manipulation, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Restoration(It restored all the hierarchies of narratives and realities after they were severely manipulated by SCP-8448.), Questionable Absolute Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Questionable Infinity Bypassing, Questionable Infinity Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Questionable Complete Arsenal, Questionable Absolute Will, Questionable Absolute Existence, Existence Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Questionable Omni-Negation, Questionable Universal Irreversibility, Questionable Immunity Bypassing, Questionable Immunity Manipulation, Regeneration(High-Godly), Abstract Existence(It probably embodies what was said by SCP-8100-4. In this case: "over-absolute and impassable authority", "all possible, impossible, existent, nonexistent, applicable and inapplicable means of transcendence" and "authority over all who are beyond the concept of authority"), Transcendent Physiology, Conceptual Transcendence, Questionable Meta Transcendence, Questionable Boundary Manipulation, Dimension Creation, 4th Wall Manipulation, Fictional Transcendence(It is beyond "Us" which is the true and superior essence of SCP-001 Swann's Proposal.), 4th Wall Interaction(SCP-8100-4 showed to speak to an entity that lived in its reality. According to him, he would be his own writer, typing the SCP-8100 document on the SCP Foundation website.), Omni-Manipulation, Absolute Defense, Large Size(Type 11), Almighty Replication, Absolute Destruction, Questionable Perfection, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Power Destruction, Eternal Transcendence, Almighty Ascension, Reality Level Manipulation, Unity. 'Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Boundless '(SCP-8100-4 is questionably omnipotent, so it would transcend any level of narrative and reality. Transcending all Creation. It was stated by the same, that no being could access its reality, therefore, these transcendent beings will only be able to transcend their own essence endlessly.) 'Speed: Omnipresent ' '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Boundless Durability: '''Likely Boundless''' Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Omniscient Weakness: '''None. '''Key: SCP-8100-4 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Nararative Manipulation: '''The true form of SCP-8100-4 coexists in a reality superior to all Creation, narrative hierarchy and dimension. Therefore, he can do anything in any narrative less than his reality. *'Narrative Invasion: '''It can invade any narrative. Feats *SCP-8100-4 restored all hierarchies of narratives and realities after they were severely affected by SCP-8448. *Invaded the "Demonbane" narrative to prevent it from being corrupted by SCP-8448. The character Elder God Demonbane tried to destroy SCP-8448, but was pataphysically erased by SCP-8448. *It restored the narrative of "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni", after it was corrupted by the pataphysical effects of SCP-8448. *It destroyed a pataphysical entity that tried to erase one of its SCP-8100-4 avatars present in the narrative of "The Amazing World of Gumball". *It restored a harmful pataphysical effect present in the "Teen Titans" narrative caused by SCP-8448. *It erased a reality-warping pataphysical entity that was hidden in the files of the game "Grand Theft Auto V", affecting its narrative. The entity tried to corrupt a player's gameplay but ended up being erased by an SCP-8100-4 avatar. *Deleted the character Monika from a gameplay of the game "Doki-Doki Literature Club" as soon as she tried to delete an avatar of SCP-8100-4 hidden in a game file. Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 0 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Questionably Omnipotent Hax Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Abstract Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken